Seasonal Meetings
by firewindgurl
Summary: Sakura's dream was to sing, but then her college boyfriend Eriol dies after trying to get her a present. Then her best friend Tomoyo is moving. She then meets a boy, Syaoran, who she thinks he is trying to change who she is or is he changing her perspecti
1. prologue

Seasonal Meetings

Genre: romance/drama

"It was my entire fault. I was the cause of this. I made him go away! How could I!"(Tear drops)

It was raining. Sakura Kinomoto, a brown haired girl with jade eyes, had just finished an audition and was coming out of an auditorium. Bits of rain drops fell from the sky and fell on her hair. She lightly brushes them off. Suddenly she notices a crowd of people near the alley. She was expecting someone to pick her up, but she decides to check it out. She cuts through the streets and pushes her way throughout the crowd. Suddenly someone grabs her hand and pushes her back.

Sakura turns her head and realizes that the person who had held her back was her friend Tomoyo.

"Sakura! Eriol! He…he…!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo! What…where's Eriol!" asked Sakura.

It rained harder. Harder than it had rained before. Ambulance noises came out of nowhere and rushes over to where the crowd of people was. Doctors and Nurses came out of the car and goes to the center of the crowd. After a while the doctors and nurses carried someone to the ambulance. Everyone dissipated and leaves.

Sakura stood still. The rain was falling and Tomoyo on her side. She was drenched in rainwater. She saw a bouquet of roses with splatter of blood on it. There was a card that read:

To my dear Sakura…

Congrats on your audition.

It doesn't matter if you made it in or not,

As long as you tried.

From your Beloved Boyfriend,

Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"**Eriol…Eriol…Eriol…" thought Sakura, "Eriol…"**

"EEEEERRRRIIIOOOLLL" Screamed Sakura.

Sum of what happened so far: It has been two years after the accident. Eriol, Sakura's beloved boyfriend, died. A robber had threatened to kill him if he didn't give him his wallet. Eriol refused. In the end, Eriol had a knife in his heart while the robber had his wallet.

Sakura was a freshman high school student. She was in love with one of her brother's college student, Eriol Hiiragizawa. It seemed that he had liked her too. Despite their age difference, they really loved each other.

Sakura wanted to become a singer. It was her dream. Eriol was her main supporter. When he died, Sakura gave up on her dream. Without her main supporter at her side…she couldn't go on.


	2. spring

Chapter 1: Spring

Sakura is in her apartment with Tomoyo. They were unpacking Sakura's things.

"Wow! We're done" said Sakura, "Thanks Tomoyo-chan! Thanks a lot"

"No problem! I'm here to help" exclaimed Tomoyo "We made this place pretty good."

"Well, it's not as great as your mansion!" said Sakura.

"But your home is so nice, and cozy, and quaint." Protested Tomoyo.

They both laughed and decided to go to the ice cream shop to get some ice cream. After they got their ice creams, they went outside on the porch to sit down.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it Sakura?" asked Tomoyo

"Yes it is." Answered Sakura.

Sakura laid her head back of her chair and closed her eyes.

"The breeze is nice too."

RING! RING! Tomoyo's cell phone was ringing. It must have been important because after the call, Tomoyo left without even saying goodbye to Sakura.

"There she goes again. She has been busy a lot." Said Sakura, "Maybe she has a…"

Sakura sat soundly. She looked into the distance and gazed at the new toy shop that had just been built. It was quite big.

"I should go visit it sometimes." Exclaimed Sakura.

She got up and left the shop. She walked slowly to her apartment. She got out her key and opened her door. When she got inside her apartment, she noticed one box that wasn't opened. She went towards it and tried to rip the tape that locked the items in the box. She got a pair of scissors out and began to cut the tape. She missed and accidentally snapped at a piece of her skin on her finger. It began to bleed. She quickly ran to the sink and rinsed it off.

"It is not my day." Whispered Sakura.

Next Day:

"Hello Sakura?"(on phone)

"Tomoyo-chan? Is this you?" asked Sakura, "how come you're calling at 6 o'clock in the morning.

"Oh, well, I just realized that I left the ice cream shop without saying goodbye. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings"

"It's okay Tomoyo-chan. I know you're busy. Don't worry."

"You sure Sakura?"

"I'm sure"

"Okay, good. See you at school"

"Yeah. By-"

Tomoyo had already hanged up on her.

"I'm alright…Tomoyo-chan's busy. I'll be fine."

At school, Sakura looked everywhere for Tomoyo. She searched her homeroom, the clubs that she joined, even the girl's bathroom. She wasn't there.

'**Did Tomoyo-chan ditch school?' thought Sakura**

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned around.

"Chiharu?" replied Sakura, "What's the matter?"

"Did you hear? Tomoyo-chan's moving!"

"What?" Sakura cried out.

After school, Sakura ran to Tomoyo's house. No one was there. She pounded on the door many times.

"Tomoyo-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" shouted Sakura.

Sakura decided to just go home. On her way home, she passed the park. She delayed her trip on going home and headed toward the park. She sat silently on the bench. All she did was sit and glanced at the people. She then lowered her head and sank in her seat. She looked up and had a glimpse of a tree. It looked familiar. She walked her way slowly to it.

When she had reached the tree, she saw that it had the writing Eriol+Sakura on it. Sakura had a sudden remembrance of the memory she had under this tree:

"Sakura, did you know that if two people who love each other put their names under a tree, they will always be together." Said Eriol.

"Really!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Yeah!" answered Eriol, "Let's both write our names under the tree"

(back to the scene of Sakura by the tree)

"Everyone's leaving me…" cried Sakura, "Everyone's leaving."

"Someone call an ambulance!" called out a man, "A man has been stabbed in the heart!"

"Eriol…Eriol…" whispered Sakura.

The man who was screaming "call an ambulance!" came to Sakura.

"Do you have a cell phone?" asked the man.

Sakura saw a small quick look of the man. She then collapsed in his arms.

Sakura woke up to find herself in the hospital. She was surrounded by cards that said "get well" and "hope you feel better". At her right, she saw a bunch of homework piled up. On the top of the homework was a note. It read:

GET WELL…

I GOT YOUR HOMEWORK SAKURA!

NOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO MISS ANY ASSIGNMENTS:)

FROM RIKA…

"Oh Rika…you didn't have to…" Sakura said sarcastically.

The door suddenly opened.

"Why miss…you're awake! I'm glad." Exclaimed the nurse.

"H-How long have I've been here?" asked Sakura.

"Oh about three days"

"THREE DAYS!" Shouted Sakura, "Wait who brought me here?"

"Oh. It was a nice young man. Didn't tell me his name, but I think his friends called him Syaoran." Replied the nurse.

"Syaoran..." said Sakura.

DING! DONG! The bell rang.

"IT IS 7: OO AM, APRIL 14! NURSES, REPORT TO THE OFFICE." Yelled the speakerphone in the room.

"April 14! April 14! Today's April 14!" Shouted Sakura.

"Why uh…yes ma'am." Stuttered the nurse.

"I got to leave!" screamed Sakura.

"B-But we don't know if you have fully recovered" exclaimed the nurse.

Sakura quickly got dressed.

"Do you have a flower shop in this hospital?" asked Sakura.

"D-Downstairs…"

"Thanks" said Sakura.

Sakura ran downstairs and went to the flower shop. She bought some flowers and ran to Ally's Cemetery.

"We are gathered here today to commemorate this man's death." Said a minister.

A woman stood next to a tall man, crying.

"Syaoran…" said the woman to the man standing next to her, "don't you leave me like your father did, ok."

"I won't." Answered Syaoran.

Sakura ran past the group of people who were lowering a casket into its grave.

She ran into a mass of trees and came to a headstone. On it, it read:

ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA

BELOVED SON AND FRIEND

DIED ON APRIL 14…

"I brought some flowers." Said Sakura.

"I know that you are gone and can't hear me, but just let me tell you…"

Sakura stopped. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Tomoyo-chan's leaving! She's moving away! First you left me! Now…Now Tomoyo-chan. I'm (sniff) I'm lost…"

Sakura dried her tears.

"I-I have a new song." Sakura smile sadly. "Even if you can't hear me, l-let me sing to you."

Sakura sang a beautiful song. It was so beautiful that it felt as if the whole Earth shook to sing with her. The birds followed the chorus as well. All was quiet to the voice of Sakura.

"Syaoran…you are now the heir to the Li family. Follow in the footstep of your father." Said a man.

"Yes Uncle." Said Syaoran.

Syaoran suddenly heard a strange yet miraculous noise. It was so soothing.

"Would you excuse me please Uncle?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh of course"

Syaoran left the crowd and worked his way trying to find the heavenly sound. It led him deep into the center of a bunch of trees. There he saw a brown haired girl with eyes of jade. Her voice enchanted him. Her tears made him feel her pain. He then looked deeper into her eyes and realized that she was-

"That Girl!" Syaoran shouted.

Sakura turned as she heard the voice. She looked at the strange boy. Who was he? Did he know her? But the real question that Sakura was asking herself was

'**Did he hear me?'**

Startled at what happened, Sakura ran deeper into gathering of trees.


	3. syaoran

Chapter 2: Syaoran

A/N: HEY IT'S ME…sorry if the last chapters confused you. This one will help a bit.

Sakura was running in a dark hallway. There were no lights, no stars, nothing. It was just like an abyss of darkness. Sakura ran and ran and ran. There was no sound. The only sound heard was of her shoes hitting the floor and of her uniform swishing. Even though she could not see what was in front of her, she still ran. Suddenly, she heard a voice. A very familiar voice. It was soft, and sweet and soothing.

"Sakura…"

It was coming from behind her. Quickly, Sakura turned around and saw…

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo-chan! You-You came back!" Sakura shouted.

Sakura ran towards her and hugged her. She shut her eyes tight. She didn't want to the memory of Tomoyo to leave her mind. But, it seemed that the tighter she held on to Tomoyo, the faster it seemed that Tomoyo was slipping away from her grasps. Sakura looked up to see Tomoyo smiling.

" Sakura. You're always the same"

"No! Don't go Tomoyo-chan! You're my best friend! You can't-" yelled Sakura.

Before Sakura could finish her sentence, Tomoyo had disappeared in the shadows. Sakura knelt down to the floor and cried. She then suddenly felt warm arms wrapping around her. She then heard a tone of which she has never heard for two years.

"Sakura…Don't cry…"

"E-ERIOL!"

Her heart lept at the sight of him. She couldn't help herself of caressing him back.

"E-Excuse…me?" said a voice.

Sakura opened her eyes to see a familiar brown haired boy with auburn eyes and a soft face. It seemed that she was hugging him as she had hugged Eriol in her dream.

"YOU? You're the boy from the cemetery!" Sakura said.

Sakura was in a room, neatly cleaned. She was wearing her some baggy pajamas and her uniform were on a chair. They looked quite dirty.

"I-I'm sorry to of woken you up." He said, changing the subject.

Sakura quickly let go of her hug. She sat straight up with a blush on her face.

"N-NO…I should be apologizing…I-"

Sakura was interrupted by a group of girls who screamed "SAKURA!"

Sakura arched her head to the sound. She saw Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu. All three of them came to her all at once. They embraced her with all their strength.

"I'm so happy that you're alive." Exclaimed Chiharu "I was sick to death worrying where you went."

"You better believe her Sakura," Rika added "all she could say was 'where could my Sakura be' all day"

Sakura just sat there gasping for air.

"Sakura…this is Syaoran Li. He saved you twice. What a coincidence!" Naoko said.

Sakura looked at her savior. "Y-you're S-Syaoran. A nurse said that you were the one who helped me when I collapsed at the park."

"Yeah…I did." Syaoran replied.

"Well, even though we worried sick about you, you should get some rest. The doctors said that you where highly fatigued." Said Chiharu.

She led Naoko and Rika out of the room.

"They really were worried about you." Syaoran said kindly "especially your friend Chiharu. You know, you were asleep for a week."

After that remark, complete silence entered the room.

"May I ask you something…um Syaoran-kun…how…did…they, my friends, found out that I was sick and was at the hospital and how did I get here after…well…you know after the incident at the cemetery? All I remember is that I was running from you." Sakura asked.

"Well," Syaoran said, "before you collapsed, I was with my father. You see he was telling me something about being a man and, since my family is…rich…, he told me the requirements for setting my family's clan, as you can say it, in the right direction. All of a sudden, a man came out of no where and grabbed my father by the hands. He whispered something into my father's ears and then stabbed him. After that, I assured my father that I was going to get help and ran to you. You then collapsed on me. Thank goodness your cell phone rang. I picked it up and found out it was a friend of yours. I don't believe it was any of the friends that came to see you today. I asked her to call an ambulance. I guess she called your other friends because when the ambulance finally reached the hospital, your friend Chiharu came running towards you and crying her heart out. I asked her if she was the one who called your cell phone. She looked at me as if she had no idea of what I was talking about."

"What about when we were at the cemetery?" asked Sakura.

"Well, you were running away from me after I heard you sing," explained Syaoran, "and then suddenly, you fell. I ran up to you and found that you were having a high fever. Luckily, your friend Chiharu gave me her phone number in case I see you moving about when you shouldn't. She told me that you over exert yourself too much. Anyway, I called her and told her to meet me at my house. And…well……here we are."

During the whole time, Sakura was looking straight at Syaoran's face, mainly his eyes. She could see that he was experiencing deep pain even though he didn't look like it.

"Your father. Did he? Did he…die?" Sakura said.

"Yes"

When Syaoran answered her, he said it in a quick tone, as if he didn't want to talk about it anymore. Syaoran walked slowly to the door without commenting. As he reaches the door and turns the door knob, Sakura said in a low voice:

"It's my fault. For, your father's death."

Syaoran decided to return to his idea of opening the door. Before he completely left, he uttered:

"It was only half."

Kooing. The door shut to an awkward silence in the room. When Syaoran said "it was only half", Sakura's eyes widen in horror. Tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
